Changes
by FindSarah
Summary: Leonora and Tony Thompson weren't exactly happy to be moving to Scotland and their vampire nightmares weren't helping until one night everything changes. I guess moving to Scotland wasn't so bad after all…or maybe I'm still wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Gergory x Oc. I would like you to review and point out mistakes (but don't be upset about them, please!) and I'll fix them! **

**Summary: Leonora and Tony Thompson weren't exactly happy to be moving to Scotland and their vampire nightmares weren't helping until one night everything changes. I guess moving to Scotland wasn't so bad after all…or maybe I'm still wrong.**

**Lost Get Found – Britt Nicole**

_Don't let your lights go down,_

_Don't let your fire burn down,_

'_Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe._

* * *

><p>I was baffled when Mom told us that we were moving to Scotland because of our Dad's work. Tony clearly wasn't happy either. He stomped his left foot to the ground and declared, "I don't want to go!" and stormed off to his room.<p>

I sighed and pulled on my curly auburn hair, "Well. Why are we moving to Scotland? What job did Dad get?" I think she was relieved to see that I wasn't going ballistic like Tony was.

"Lord McAshton gave him a job to design a golf course!" She exclaimed happily.

I snorted and leaned up against the counter, "They still have 'Lords' there? Are we going to become Duchess and Dukes?" I chuckled, "Oh, Duchess Thompson! How nice it is to finally meet you!" I bowed and put my hand out to shake, clearly, mocking a man I never met.

Her face tighten, clearly, she was displeased about my little act. "Leonora Thompson! You are too old to be mocking people!"

"Now, Mother dearest! I heard you mocking a certain co-worker of yours to Dad the other day!" I giggled and she smiled.

I think she was just stressed about the move, "Now when do we leave? It's in the middle of the school year…" I looked at her seriously.

"In two weeks." She stated calmly expecting me to freak out.

I glared at her, "Really? We couldn't have gotten a notice before?"

"I'm sorry! It wasn't finalized until the other day, Leo!" She pleaded using one of my nicknames. I wasn't exactly mad at her but I was annoyed. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't the popular girl everyone was obsessed with. I was just there. I wasn't a loner but I wasn't the center of attention either which was perfect for me.

"Just…" I paused, "Next time, tell us sooner that we might be moving, please…"

She smiled at me and nodded her head. "I'll go deal with Tony. You go…do whatever Mommy stuff you do!"

I walked passed her and up to Tony's room where he sat in the middle of his room all melancholy-like, drawing with Crayola crayons.

"Hey Little Man…" I murmured as I sat next to him. He wasn't really drawing or coloring really. Just pushing the crayon back and forth with a blank look on his face.

"Look, I know it's sudden but think of everything that's cool there!" I tried to cheer him up. "Like what…" He droned

"Well, we get to drive on the wrong side of the road! And we can get a boat and go look for Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster! And…"

He cut me off, "There will be no one to play with!" He cried out.

I smiled and gently pulled him into a hug, "Well, think about it. It's a change!"

Two weeks flew by like it was nothing.

We were in the car driving to our new house. Tony was still dejected over the move. I was simply empathic to the move. I felt for Tony but we would make new friends and they would have accents!

"Wow!" Mom exclaimed, "Where did the time go?"

I looked at her profile, "Tempus fugit."

She turned and looked at me bewildered. I laughed, someone said it to me awhile back, it meant "Time Flies".

She sighed and looked at Tony, "Scotland is beautiful, isn't it?"

He didn't answer.

"Tony, answer your Mother!" Dad declared and started at him through the review mirror.

I looked up at him and saw we were driving head on towards a tractor, "Dad! You're on the wrong side of the road!" I screamed.

He swung back into the correct lane as the man on the tractor began swearing angrily and swinging his arms about.

"What did he say?" Dad breathed.

Tony shrugged, "Every one talks weird here."

Mom smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry honey, things are going to get better…you are going to meet new friends here!" He only put on a blank face and looked away.

We pulled up to a castle like house a few minutes later. I liked it; it was kind of historical and creepy looking. "Here we are! Our new home!" Dad exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. I grabbed Tony's hand and walked towards to door to go inside, "Come on, and let's go fight over the best rooms!"

I saw him crack a smile and tried to move faster then me. I wasn't short by any means. I was 5'8", just above average. Not too short but not too tall either.

We hiked through the halls going in and out of rooms picking which one was a possible choice of rooms. I found one that had a nice sized balcony, which I loved.

I always wanted a balcony and the room was a decent size. My full size mattress would fit splendidly here. The black curtains were great because they could block out the sun and keep my room cool and dark. No, I don't have some strange fascination with the dark or creepy things. Ivory green is my favorite color and black compliments it. I'm not obsessed with death or mythical creatures like some girls that are in love with Edward Cullen from the Twilight series.

Luckily for us the movers had just arrived and started to bring the boxes of items into our house. They were even nice enough to bring the items that belonged in our bedrooms up.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking and setting my room up. I had my laptop on the desk, along with my phone. I had already put pictures up of the family, my friends, prom, and other photography that my friends back in the U.S. had done.

No one ate dinner tonight; we were all too exhausted from the trip and just wanted to rest. I was out before my head even hit the pillow.

_I was on a cliff and there was a group of people standing a few feet from me._

"_Where am I?" I asked them._

_No one even moved to look at me. I don't think they even saw me._

_There was a man standing in front of the crowd with four others around him; a woman and three children. The women had ginger-blond colored hair with what looked like a silver headdress on her very spoofed out hair and a very elegant ball gown dress. Was she an aristocrat? Would aristocrats even be out here? _

_The oldest boy, he looked about my age, 17, had spikes on his head, similar to a Mohawk, just more porcupine like. The next boy was about Tony's age, 8 or 9, and he's hair was spiked like how Tony would normally do it. _

_The youngest looking of all is a little girl with long blond hair with a silvery circlet on. The man was holding up what looked like necklace that was spinning on it's own. He was fierce and stern looking and his jet black hair gelled back. _

_He started speaking some type of language. I think it was Latin. I looked up at the sky, it was a full moon and there was a fierily comet next to it. _

_Suddenly a bright red beam shot out of the sky from where the comet was and into the necklace. _

_Everyone was relieved to see that beam had appeared but as quickly as the beam showed up, it was gone the moment someone blared, "Vampires!"_

_I watched in horror as the crowd of vampires began to scream and hiss at the men approaching. The leader of the vampire hunters stood in front of the leader of the vampires and for a moment, sized each other up, before the leader of the vampires lunged at the opposing man. _

_The leading of the hunters pulled out to be what to look like wood sword. "Who brings a wooden sword to fight vampires?" I snorted, but then he hit a button and it turned into a doubled crucifix and the leader of the vampires stepped back as the leader of the hunters lunged forward demanded for a stone._

_The leader of the vampires hissed and tried to push the doubled cross away. They struggled from several seconds before the stone in the necklace became loose and was flung over the edge of the cliff. A pale-blond haired man that was watching the confrontation quickly dived after it hoping to catch it before it hit the sea. _

_I ran to the edge of the cliff and was disturbed to see my little brother floating in water on his bed. _

I was jolted awake by screaming. I think I was screaming but then I heard a thump and then stomping past my room towards my parents.

I threw the covers of my bedding off and rushed towards my parent's room.

Tony was in there shaking saying he had a nightmare. I walked in put my hand on his head. "It's okay, Tony, I had one too." I said weakly.

"You both had nightmares?" Mom questioned.

"Yeah, it was about vampires." I told her as Tony gasp, " You had a dream about vampires too!"

Dad sat up, "Okay, go back to bed, we all have a long day tomorrow and no more dreaming about vampires."

I looked at Dad then back to Tony, "Come on Little Man. Lets go to bed. We can sleep in my room."

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." He mumbled.

"I know, but we have too." I patted his back then climbed into bed.

I snuggled into my pillow and Tony snuggled into my back, "Leo, do you like this place?"

I yawned, "Well, I think in due time, we will both like this place."

Suddenly a whistling howl of wind picked up and Tony gasped, "Did you hear that?"

I snickered, "That was just wind, Little Man."

He retorted seriously, "Or the undead."

I giggled but moments after you hear a shrieking of a bat close by making me shut up.

Okay, I was still jumpy from that dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter started off slow, but it will pick up in the next time. Promise.<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I want to get to know my readers! At the end of each chapter I'm going to ask a question! **

**Now, if there are any grammar errors, tell me and I'll change it. **

**Thank you to Fanfictionwriter28 for rereading my first chapter for errors! I really appreciate that! I love the name Leonora also!**

**Masterpeice – Meg & Dia**

_I am no masterpiece where innocence is painted green. _

_Isn't strange to think that you created all of me?_

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning was absolutely dreadful. The jetlag was like an annoying fly that hovered over you and wouldn't go away and that nightmare didn't help.<p>

Mom came in practically dancing through my room and making sure I was up by opening my curtains to let the sun in with all of his shining glory.

Tony and I both groaned in protect and I buried my face into my pillow, "The sun!" I shrieked.

Mom laughed and tugged on the covers, "Get up you two! I have breakfast down stairs!"

"What's breakfast?" I mumbled through my pillow.

"Bacon and eggs with pancakes!" She hollered as she waltzed out my door. Tony was up faster then a speeding bullet screaming after her "PANCAKES!"

I groaned and crawled out of bed. I was not a morning person. I dragged myself into my own personal bathroom and look in the mirror. Oh boy. My hair frizzed out last night and was everywhere. I grabbed a spray bottle and watered my hair down then grabbed a cream and scrunched it into my hair, which rejuvenate my curls. Oh, humidity how I adore thee.

I washed my face then pranced down stairs and made myself a plate of bacon and pancakes.

"Your Dad is already at work and after you guys are done we will leave for school." Mom voiced.

"How long do we have?" I still wanted to look decent for school.

"About…" she glanced at the clock, " 30 minutes."

I nodded and scarfed down the rest of my breakfast and rushed upstairs to put my make up on. Luckily it only takes me 15 minutes to put my face together so I still had time to pick out an outfit.

I threw on a teal short-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I crawled around the bottom of my closet looking for my black converse and when I did find them I put them on. On my way out of my closet I grabbed my old high schools volleyball sweater and my phone then swiveled around to grab my Jansport backpack then walked out my door as my mom yelled for me to hurry up.

I stomped down stairs then high tailed it for the kitchen to see if there were any pancakes left. "Leonora!" She shrieked.

"Pancakes!" I hollered back as I grabbed two then ran for the door.

"We are going to be late because of you!" She muttered angrily. I looked at her and shrugged. "Shouldn't have made pancakes." I mumbled through a half devoured-fluffy pancake.

We drove down the beautiful countryside in silence. I didn't mind because Scotland was beautiful and there was always something to look at.

"Look!" Mom said breaking the silence, "There's Dad and Lord McAshton! Wave 'Hi!'"

I looked out at them and waved to them as they waved back. Tony didn't move.

She smiled then said, "Are you excited for your first day of school, Tony?"

No reply.

"Well…how do you like Scotland?" She tried again.

Tony looked at her, "It's alright, if you don't have vampires."

She said and I looked away. "You know we really don't have vampires, right? It was just a dream."

She didn't get it. That dream wasn't just a dream. I could feel everything. The wind in my hair, the moister that was carried in from the wind from the sea below, the soft, squishy grass between my toes and I'm absolutely certain if I were to go up and touch one of those vampires I would of felt their pale skin.

"I know what a dream is Mom!" Tony snapped.

"Whoa, there. Relax!" I snapped back and glared at him.

Mom raised her hand to silence me, "I know but you know there are no such things as vampires, right?" She said sweetly.

He muttered something and looked away.

Mom smiled, "Don't worry either, Tony, you are going to make new friends when you get to school!"

He looked at her doubtfully and I snickered. He was just so cute when he tries to act all teenager-ish.

We dropped him off at the school and I hugged him goodbye. We quickly drove to my school. Now I know what Tony was feeling; I felt tightness in my chest making it harder to breath. I wiped my hands on my jeans as I walked up to the lady in the front office.

"What can I get for ya?" Her Scottish accent was immensely thick.

"I'm new…" I trailed off.

"Oh! Welcome lass! If you where here a wee bit ago you would of met the principal!" She greeted happily.

I almost snorted, 'Who says lass?' I thought.

"Here is your class schedule!" She declared and handed me a white sheet of paper. I went to leave when she stopped me mid motion, "Oh! Dear, I need your measurements for your uniform."

"What…" I mumbled out.

"Yes, we were uniforms here!" She giggled madly and grabbed a tape measure out from her desk.

How did I not notice the other people around me wearing a uniform? Maybe I was wrong; maybe Scotland will be torturous.

I felt molested as she took my measurements but I ignored it. I didn't like having people to my person. I have space issues.

She finally finished up and handed me a pass to my first class along with a map.

"Have a nice day, Lass!"

I groaned and pushed my way through the door.

School was uneventful. A few of my teachers made me introduce myself and name something that I like but then made me sit down. I was behind in class, but they didn't seem to mind.

The kids didn't seem to care one way or another if I was there. A few people talked to me, which was fine by me, and I joined a random group at lunch. They seemed happy to have me.

After school Mom came to pick me up and told me how Tony got into a fight on his first day. I was shocked, "Really?" I asked baffled that Tony would be in a fight. He isn't a person to start a fight.

"Yeah, then in class he started to talk about vampires again." She sighed, "And about how he dreams of it. He was even asked to leave the class!"

Now, I can see him talking about his dream in class.

We arrived home and I went to go see Tony. He was in his room drawing again but this time he was actually drawing vampires.

"I would hide those if I were you…"I told him and sat on his bed.

"Why?" He questioned me.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy with your fascination with vampires." I told him.

"But you dreamt it too!" He pleaded, "It felt real!"

"It did!" I told him and held his arm, "But it was only a dream! And I didn't go telling everyone about it!"

"But…I just have a feeling it's real!" He was almost crying.

"I know!" I held on to him even as he tried to pull away, "I felt it too but in reality vampires don't exist."

He pouted but then Mom came in, "Hey guys, your father and I are going to a party tonight. I don't have to set up a baby sitter do I?"

"No Mom. I can handle Tony!" I messed with his hair.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and get ready…" She looked at Tony who had already returned to his drawing.

She left and I made my way back to my own room to take a nap.

I woke up around 6 when Mom came in to wake me up. "We are about to leave." She stated, "Dad is talking to Tony."

I nodded and got up to go see them. I looked at her; she was in a sparkly black dress.

"You look pretty." I mumbled as I adjusted my jeans. I didn't change when I went to take a nap.

"Thank you, Leonora!" She giggled. She loves to dress up.

Dad had a golf set and was trying to cheer Tony up with it.

"It's a golf club!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah! A JUNIOR set of golf clubs!" Dad said happily like it being a junior set was more spectacular, "The game was invented here! Scotland! Can you believe it?"

Tony looked away, "There is no one to play with…" he mumbled.

"Well that's the great thing about golf!" He announced, "You don't need someone to play with!"

'Oh, Dad, kids don't want to play golf…' I thought sadly for Tony.

"But I want someone to play with." He mumbled back.

Dad answered, "Well then I'll teach ya!"

"You never have time." Tony stated like it was a fact.

It kind of was. Dad was always so busy with other things.

Dad tried to reassure Tony but Mom came in looking for him, "There you are!" she said jokingly

She helped him put on his jacket, "Tony, don't give your sister a hard time, alright?"

"Okay, but when are you going to be home?" Tony looked at Mom sadly.

"Not too late!" Dad interrupted. Mom finally took notice of his drawings and told him they were really good. Then Dad told him he shouldn't be drawing vampires and that they belong in a movie somewhere and that he should draw Tiger Woods if he really wanted to impress him.

Sometimes my dad forgets how old Tony is.

Mom bent down to hug Tony, "Alright. Tony, be in bed by 9 and Leo I want you in bed by 11, got it? And no nightmares for either of you."

I laughed and told her I would try and not have nightmares and I followed her out of Tony's room and closed his door and walked to my own.

I grabbed my laptop and put on a movie from Netflix, Blue Crush, and watched it until I had to get Tony ready for bed and by that time it was over.

I got up around 8:50 and walked into his room. He had turn all the lights off and only had his desk light on, "Tony?" I said and flipped on his light.

He turned from the desk and hissed at me. I nearly doubled over laughing. He had cut out false fangs and put them in his mouth.

I walked over to the bed and pulled his covers over, "Come on, bed time!"

He stood up and covered his face with part of his cape, "Bed? For the undead?"

I laughed and told him yes and walked back into my room still chuckling at his antics.

I could still hear him reciting his nightmare as I began a new movie but next thing I hear is a loud thump in his room. I paused the movie and moved to outside of his door to listen.

I heard him ask, "Who are you?" in a very scared tone. I heard someone hiss then say "You are not a brother!"

I could hear the shock and fear in Tony's voice "Well I'm not a sister!" I snorted, he is so my little brother!

I heard a small gasp and that's when I decided I should see what was going on.

"Leo!" Tony screamed as I got thrown down.

"Ouch! Tony!" I hollered

"It wasn't me! It's a vampire!" he shrieked

I looked down at my torso; it was a strange looking child who wasn't moving.

"Oh dear." I shifted and brought him back into Tony's room and laid him on the floor.

Tony came out from hiding behind his desk, "Dude, are you alright? Do you need help?"

I watched as the boy looked over to Tony, his fangs showing. Oh crap. Vampires DO exist. And Tony is offering to help him!

"What…kind of twisted mortal are you?" He inquired weakly. Tony looked at him and goes "I know you! I saw you in my dream!"

"What!" I said baffled then hopped over the kid to get a better look at his face, "Oh my! You are one of the people from our dream!"

He hissed slightly, "Must have been a nightmare."

"It was." Tony said causally.

Suddenly the boy tries to get up stating he needs to leave. "You can't walk." I looked up at him as he stumbled towards the balcony.

"Who needs to walk when you can FLY!" then he proceeded to hop over the ledge, hover for a minute then fell face first into the ground.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and ran to the balcony. The boy lied there not moving, "Let's go!" I grabbed Tony and ran down stairs and to where the boy was laying.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Do I look okay?" the boy sneered. I wouldn't blame him; he's probably hurt. I heard this weird beeping noise coming from the front of the house and we had a spotlight flashed on us for a split second before the truck is gone.

I heard the boy hiss "Rookery!" then mumble that he needed a cow.

"I can get you a glass of milk…" Tony asked thoughtfully.

"No…" He said weakly, "I need a cow."

"There's a farm down they way…" I told him, "At least…I think there's a farm down the way."

"I'll go get my wagon!" Tony ran off and I waited with the boy. He wouldn't talk. He was trying to conserve energy I guess.

Tony came back minutes later and we loaded the boy into the wagon. "I'll pull it, okay?" I told Tony and began to walk off our property and into the street towards the farm.

I carried the boy inside and watched as he put the cow to sleep then I ran out of there when he began to slurp, suck, and make other disgusting noises.

"I'm going to hurl." I heard Tony mutter and stalk off to the entrance of the farm. I went to follow him a few minutes later only to see him having many lights shined on him and nearly being ran over by that truck we saw earlier. "Tony! Run!" I screamed and began to run towards him. I felt a jerk on my arm and felt my feet lift from the ground.

I heard the boy scream, "Close your eyes!" So I did.

I felt us being placed down somewhere and when I opened my eyes we were on a blimp! A BLIMP!

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed. "Enjoying the view?" The other boy asked.

"Yeah, and thanks dude. You saved my life! That truck was going to splatter me!"

"You keep calling me dude…my name is Rudolph." He said politely.

I smiled at him, "I'm Leonora, Leo for short, and this is Tony."

Tony smiled, "Dude is slang for friend!"

Rudolph looked confused for a moment, "A friend?"

"Yeah! We saved each others lives didn't we?"

Rudolph smiled, "Yes. Friends." He glanced at me, "Are we friends also?

I smiled, "Yes."

Tony jump up, "Come on! Let's play!" and they began to jump on top of the blimp.

"Come on, Leonora!" Rudolph urged.

I giggled and began to jump with them. "My best friend is a vampire!" Tony hollered

I looked at my watch; it was 10 minutes to 12 in the morning, "Oh Tony! We need to go, NOW. Mom and Dad are going to be home any minute!"

Tony gasped and looked at Rudolph, "Rudolph! How do we get down from here?"

He chuckled, "We fly!"

"But we don't." I told him.

"Well I got up here didn't I?" he smiled and grabbed Tony's hand and mine and we were suddenly lifted up into the air.

"Whoa! I'm flying!" I heard Tony say shocked.

I couldn't help but giggle, it was such a weird feeling flying in mid air!

"It's great to be a vampire!" Tony said happily and Rudolph smiled, "The membership does have its privileges!"

"Vampires are different then what I thought they would be." I joked.

"We are a family, not fiends. That's why we only try to drink cows blood." Rudolph stated.

"But I thought vampires drink human blood." Tony questioned him as we skimmed over a body of water.

"We do, but we try to make due with cows blood because we have been hunted for centuries. We always have to hide. We want to become humans, not eat them for dinner." He joked.

I saw a car pull into our house, "That's Mom and Dad!" I said quickly as Rudolph put us on Tony's balcony.

"Hop into bed quickly, kiddo!" I whispered and quietly ran for his door and into my room.

I could hear our parent's arguing over something but I wasn't going to let my curiosity slow me down. I jumped over and into my bed, turn off my lamp and buried my body in my covers.

I heard them check in on Tony, then came in and check in on me before making their way to their own room and closing the door. I let out a long sigh and snuck back into Tony's room.

"And tasty?" Tony said

"What? Who is tasty?" I whispered and slunk back into his room

"No. They look nice, as in very nice." Rudolph said politely

"They have their moments" Tony shrugged and took off one of his shoes. I snorted at his comment.

Rudolph made his way to the window, "I suppose I should take my leave." He paused and looked back, "I haven't had so much fun with a boy my own age since I actually was nine…thanks, dude"

Tony shrugged and quickly said, "You can stay if you want." Rudolph looked out the window and tensed, "Perhaps I should"

"Do vampires really sleep in coffins cause that could be a problem." Tony questioned.

"Only if the sun can't find me." Rudolph stated calmly.

"Your chest, Tony" I opened it and started to take things out of it.

"Finished cleaning it out for Rudolph and get some sleep." I told him as I yawned.

"Night boys." I kissed Tony on his forehead and looked at Rudolph, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"It was." He smiled. He's so polite.

I snuck back into my room, changed into pajama shorts and crawled into bed. I could hear the murmuring of their voices through the wall lulling me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you first hear about The Little Vampire?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, The Little Vampire came out when I was 6 or 7. I watch it with a friend of mine and we were both sucked in. I was more interested in the movie then she was…but I'm also the one who likes the stranger things in life! I thought Rudolph (Rollo Weeks) was so cute! It was kind of funny because we argued over how they made the bat (Rudolph) fly in the beginning. Can you image two 6 year olds arguing over that?**

**I decided to post this early because it's a special day! The midnight showing of HARRY POTTER!**

***Find a mistake and I shall correct, my lovies!**

**We Are Young- 3oh!3**

_Dance with the Devil, _

_Don't be shy._

_Nothing is going to stop us_

_We won't die._

* * *

><p>"Rise and Shine!" Mom came into my room and opened my curtains, again!<p>

I groaned and glared at her, "Why are you getting me up so early?"

"You need to stay on a schedule" She replied

"No." I grumbled and turned back over to sleep some more.

"What are you? A night owl?" She joked

I giggled and told her I was a vampire; she didn't like that come back at all. She stalked out of my room and woke up Tony. I slid out of bed and walked into Tony's room and saw him touching the chest.

"Tony…is Rudolph still in there?" I whispered as I leaned against the door.

"I don't know." He said then decided to open up the chest, nearly blinding Rudolph with sunlight!

"Tony!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry dude!" Was all he could say.

"How hungry are you two?" Mom yelled from the stair well.

Tony smiled and yelled back, "I could eat a COW!" I snorted and turned to leave him and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Coffee, Leo?" Mom asked me as she grabbed a cup. "Yes please" I answered as I laid my head on the counter.

She poured me a cup and I grabbed the jar of sugar and started to put spoonful after spoonful in. She laughed at me, "That's more sugar then coffee!"

I shrugged and began to sip the coffee.

"Your father is going to take Tony to play golf today!" She seemed happy about that, "And he didn't have a vampire nightmare either! He dreamt he was flying! Isn't that great?"

I almost retorted that maybe he was flying with a vampire but I just snickered instead.

"You didn't have a nightmare did you, Leonora?" She asked.

I shook my head no, "I slept like a baby." Then took another sip of my coffee.

I rubbed my eye and realized there was make still on my face. "I'll be upstairs" I told her and walked to my room.

I decided to shower because of what happened last night. After I shower I put 'Anti-Frizz' serum in my hair then put more of the curling cream in my hair.

Mom came into my room and asked me if I wanted to help her garden and I told her yes. I knew there wasn't a point in doing my make-up but I did it anyway. I changed into a pair of black shorts and an old black 'Metallica' shirt and threw on my same old converse.

I started to plant white roses near the gate of our house and mom was planting red roses near the front door when I heard that strange beeping noise again. I looked up and saw the truck that the spot lights slowly stopping before me.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust but realized he probably didn't see me last night so I probably shouldn't make faces at him.

"Hello, sir." I stood up from my flowers to greet him.

"Hey, girl, what's your name?" He demanded, the smell of garlic thick on his breath. I tried not to gag.

"You approached me, I only think it's polite if you gave your name first." I replied, fidgeting with my gardening gloves.

He snorted the spit, off to the side, a sloppy wet loogie. Disgusting.

"Rookery."

"Leonora." I put on a straight face, as he got closer.

"Stay inside at night, there are vampires running amuck." He said factually.

"Oh? Vampires?" I said causally shifting slightly, "Vampires don't exist."

"Yeah," He stepped closer to me, his horrendous garlic breath filled my nasal cavity, "They exist. And they won't think twice about biting your pretty little neck."

Smack.

"Leave now, creep." I glared at him. He wasn't expecting me to smack him.

He grabbed my arm roughly and yanked it up, "You will pay for that, brat."

"Excuse me!" Mom shrieked, "Get your hands off of my daughter!"

He didn't answer her, just glared and said, "Don't go out after sunset" and stalked back into his truck and left.

"Who is he?" Mom sneered as he drove off in his creepy red truck that was label "VampKill"

"His name was Rookery, he said not to go out after dark there are vampires amuck" I start mimicking him then I grabbed a rose off of the newly planted bush, "Vampires! Fear my deadly stake! The ROSE!" I pretended to stab my mother with it and she laughed at me and started to walk away.

"FEAR ME!" I screamed after her then threw the rose at her, "What! You still live! You won't stand my stream of garlic smelling…petals!" I chased after her and started to throw the rose petals on her.

"Leonora stop!" She laughed at me, "How is your arm?"

"Oh, it needs to be amputated immediately." I said dryly. I threw the steam on the ground. It was almost 3 in the after noon and I was hungry. Mom cooked up some chicken noodle soup and we talked until Tony and Dad got home.

"How was golf?" I asked them but Tony was already booking it up stairs.

"I thought we were having a good time, but then he started to ask when the sun went down." I shrugged at Dad, "What is up with him?"

"Maybe he wants to draw?" I offered an excused then started to walk to Tony's room.

I looked out the window and realized it was dark so Tony was probably looking for Rudolph. I walked into his room and saw him sitting next to an open chest with no Rudolph in it.

"He left Nora!" Tony cried. He only used Nora when he was upset.

"Well he said he had a family, so maybe he went looking for them?" I walked up to him and he closed the chest and sat on it.

"He didn't say goodbye" He sniffled.

"He'll come back!" I tried to make him feel better.

"You think so?" He sniffled again.

"Yeah, but when he does, you have to come and get me, kay?" I hugged him as we looked out his windows.

He nodded and I left, closing his door behind me. I walked into my room and started to dig under my bed for my art supplies. I pulled everything out and started flipping through my sketchbook.

I love charcoal. It's my muse. I can do anything with it if I try hard enough. I use to play a video game with my old guy friends back home called Dragon Age and Dragon Age 2. The graphics in the first one were all right, but the second one blew me away. I drew Flemeth the Witch of the Wilds, a Saarebas, a Quanari mage, and an Arvaarad, a controller of a Saarebas.

So, maybe I was lying when I said I didn't like mythical creatures.

I began to draw Rudolph and my brother when they were talking on top of the blimp. They looked so relaxed and comfortable. It was adorable. I grabbed my phone and turn on Pandora and just let my artist juices take me to where I wanted to be.

I chewed my lip and began to draw again. This time it was the eldest boy from the dream. He was so mysterious. It was kind of hypnotic. I knew almost nothing about him but I was drawn to him; there was something appealing about him to me.

'_I wonder if he is Rudolph's sibling….' _I wondered.

I took out my pencils and drew a quick outline of him. I quickly got to work on his face, taking extra time on his eyes; I wanted them to look real, like he was staring at you.

I moved on to his hair, making sure every spike looked like how I dreamt. I blew off the dust that had collected when I was drawing off of the page. I brushed my hands off and shifted to grab a q-tip and began smudging the charcoal to make his skin a light grey instead of white. I gently pressed the tip of the charcoal to begin to shade his face. Within minutes he looked like he was real. I wanted to touch it.

If you touch charcoal though, it WILL smudge. You have to put a coat of hair spray on before you do anything.

Thump.

Clomp, Clomp, Clomp.

Someone opened my door. It was Tony, "He's back!" He whispered happily.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost 10. Let's go see him!"

I turned off my music, moved my supplies out of my way, placed my newest creation on my bed and threw on my red hoodie, slipped on my black converse and tip toed to Tony's room.

I closed the door behind me, "Hello Rudolph!"

"Hello Leonora" He greeted politely, "Oh, you have something on your face…"

I grinned, "Charcoal; messy, messy chalk!" I wiped my face off a few times.

"Can we go flying again Rudolph!" Tony asked excitedly

"No, it's too dangerous, I only came back for this." He was holding up Tony's drawing of the stone that fell into the sea.

"My drawing? You can have it." He shrugged.

"Where have you seen it?" He demanded politely.

"Why do you want to know?" Tony challenged.

"It's important." Rudolph retorted quickly.

"I'll only tell you if you talk us flying again!" Tony smiled.

"Tony, we should tell him…" I pondered.

"It's really important." Rudolph repeated.

"Flying." Was all Tony said and I shrugged.

The air felt fantastic against my face.

"We live down there." Rudolph nodded to the side.

"A cemetery? Cool!" Tony shouted.

"Not so much…"I mumbled.

"You don't like cemeteries?" Rudolph inquired.

I exhaled, "No, I don't like dead bodies."

"What?"

"I'm a necrophobiac." I shuttered, "I mean, I'm not scared of you—because of technicalities…but I'm always scared that one day I'm going to be walking somewhere and suddenly a corpse will rise from the ground."

He laughed at me, "Zombies."

"I would be the first to die in a zombie apocalypse." I said sarcastically.

Rudolph placed us gentle on the ground, "Now tell me, please."

"We dreamt it." I answered

He looked upset, "So, you didn't see the real thing then?"

"No, we didn't" I said

"We saw the comet, the beam of light, the vampires, and the vampire hunters! Does it mean something?" Tony asked.

"It's a secret." Rudolph answer quietly.

"Who are we going to tell? Vampires don't exist to living." I muttered.

"Alright, it's the comet of Attamon. It's the comet of the lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse." Rudolph said looking up towards the sky.

"What curse?" Tony asked and I snorted.

"The curse of being a vampire." Rudolph answered, "A piece of that comet fell to earth and a great magician made it into an amulet of power…but we lost it…300 years ago to the sea."

"Yeah, yeah! I saw it" Tony answered excitedly

"Yeah, then a blond man jumped in after it" I spoke up

"My Uncle Von. He did jump in and we never saw him again."

Creepy.

He continued, "Since then, our wandering has never ended. "

"We'll help you, dude. Right Leo!" Tony declared.

"Yeah, of course we will. When you are asleep we can look for clues and what not." I smiled.

"Yes. You will join our quest! We will truly be siblings now"

I snickered.

A loud screech from a bat was heard, "Hide! Quickly! My parents are coming!"

"But we're brothers!" Tony said quickly as Rudolph pushed us behind a large tombstone.

"They don't know that! Go!" He stood up to greet his parents while we crouched down to avoid detection.

Tony and I watched as two bats transformed into a humanoid form mid air then floated gracefully down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! No Gregory yet, but it will be soon. I don't want to send the plot off the railroad just to throw in a meeting. That is also why I tried to add at least something of him for you.<strong>

**Next chapter, I promise WILL have Gregory in it. (It was originally going to be this chapter, but it was insanely long. INSANELY.) **

**What are your phobias? **

**& Who is a Harry Potter fan and is going to see the midnight showing tonight?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter was amazing ! Fears, fears, fears.**

**Aichmophobia, fear of needles, Arachnophobia, fear of spiders, Aerophobia, fear of heights, Maimaouphobia, a fear of monkeys, and Coulrophobia, fear of clowns! (I couldn't find of a fear of self harm….)**

**I, personally, am a Necrophobiac I don't like dead bodies. Yes, I gave Leonora my trait because she was going into a cemetery at dark. I would never do that. Ever. **

**Did you know there's a fear of clouds? They are so soft and fluffy looking though!**

*** To XxShelbyxKaulitzxX**

**- Blond and Blonde are both words ;) I doubled AND tripled checked! They both mean the same thing!**

*** To Fanfictionwriter28**

**-Thanks for that catch! I promise I re-read my own stories like 10 times before I post!**

****On another note, those of you who don't review, please do. I'm ****not**** going to go all, "IF I DON'T GET 3 REVIEWS OF THIS CHAPTER, I WON'T POST ANOTHER ONE." That's just selfish. You don't need to answer my questions, but I do like fee back, even if it's just "Update soon!"**

**Self-confidence! **

**Hero – Skillet**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight for our lives,_

_And we're not ready to die._

* * *

><p>"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph called.<p>

I immediately recognized them. They were from my dream but there were items absent.

"Rudolph," The women spoke with such an airy, dreamy quality, "Thank the stars your safe!" She was missing the large silvery headdress, but still wore the same dress.

The man quickly came in, "My son, you must never stray so far away again!"

"We were afraid…" Rudolph cut his mother off, "I was only talking the road less traveled."

I snorted; the kid just quoted Frost.

"Shh!" Tony hushed me.

"You were lost." The women stated as she held his face.

"Yhoo whoo!" A small girl with long blond hair smiled, the girl from the dream!

"Anna!" Rudolph exclaimed and hugged her.

"Brother darling!" She breathed, "You're the nervy one! Sneaking off like some day walker!"

Rudolph chuckled, "I wish…" he hopped down off the tombstone, "So father, did you find the stone?"

"No" He said quickly, "But I'm sure we are on the right path"

"Becau—" Rudolph was cut off.

"We still have 48 hours!"

Rudolph tried again but was defeated, "I will not fail you!" His father said with a stern and determine look in his face.

"Gregory!" The mother called out as I heard a hiss from behind. I whipped around and pushed Tony behind me.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed. Ah, there you are. I found you, you handsome devil!

"No! Gregory! They are my friends!" Rudolph came rushing between us.

His father came next, lunging at Tony, "A mortal!" He hollered.

I step front of Tony again as he made a muffled scream. I locked my jaw so I wouldn't say anything stupid like "Lovely moon tonight, sir? Would you like me to whip you up some spaghetti with bloody garlic sauce? We have O Negative, or maybe you are interested in a sweeter A Positive?" I would be dead.

Tony peeked out from behind me and stuttered, "I'm Rudolph's friend. And he gave me a bite proof guarantee!" Rudolph stood next to him, "And this is my sister, she has that guarantee too!"

His father glared at me. I smiled and waved.

Rudolph's father reached out for my brother and picked him up by his chin with two fingers, glaring at him, "You can be anything to my son, victims either slaves, dinner perhaps. But you can never be his friend."

I quickly grabbed Tony and put him back on the ground, "You can scold him, and even yell at him, possibly. But you can never touch him." I glared at him. Yes, I mocked a vampire.

The boy named Gregory snickered behind us.

"Father! They like vampires! They dream about us!" Rudolph pleaded

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" The little girl, Anna, flirted with my brother. I gasped. I heard Gregory hiss at his sister, disapprovingly. She just smiled at him.

"And he knows about the amulet!" Rudolph added.

"Ah. They are spies! Rookery's knaves!" He's father growled and Gregory punched his fist together.

"We aren't spies!" I snapped and held on to Tony, "We had a dream about the night you lost the amulet but we didn't know what was happening until Rudolph told us a few minutes ago."

I glared at Gregory as he walked closer to us, "Don't touch him." I growled.

He stepped close to me and hissed but I refused to let my eyes leave his; there was something about his eyes. He looked…frustrated; like he was fighting against something, but what?

"Gregory" His mother cooed him, "Don't harm the girl."

He backed off but made sure to have a strong grip on my arm. "Ow." I growled.

"Darling," She spoke softly and reached for his hands, "They don't look like spies." She gently tugged on his hands, "And even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story, could you sweetheart?" She glanced at Rudolph and he smiled sweetly and shook his head no.

"Mortals or not," She continued with a soft-sweet tone and softly kissing her husbands knuckles, "They are only children, but if you insist on eating them go ahead."

Gregory's grip on my arm tighten to the point where I couldn't move without being in pain, I could feel him grinning deviously as he stared at the back of my head.

"I never said I would!" His father said quickly glaring at us then looked away like he was in pain.

"Oh it's impossible!" He breathed out like he was resisting something, "Leave I say!"

"But Rudolph!" My brother called out.

"Should of never befriended you!" He got down to my brother's level and growled in his face, baring his fangs, "LEAVE I SAY!""

Tony got lose of my grip and ran past the father screaming as he disappeared into the cemetery.

I let lose a sigh, but I still couldn't chase after Tony. Gregory hadn't let his grip go. "Was that really necessary you jerk." I glared up at him, "He would of left with out with out you baring your fangs in his face." I wanted to slap him.

He glare down at me, "Be gone, mortal!" He began to stalk away.

"My name is Leonora, you vampire prick." I growled at him.

"Gregory, let the gir—Leonora go." His mother spoke softly nodding towards me.

I heard a strange high pitch noise causing me to look around for it. It was like a muffled buzzing noise.

"Rookery!" The father hissed as he pushed his family away. Gregory hissed and pushed me behind a tombstone then retreated to where his mother and siblings ran off too.

"Get back! Get back!" The father hissed at his family to move away.

Rookery saw me and recognized me immediately, "Awh, you brat. I'll make you pay for that smack." He grinned and kept shooting at the retreating family.

"Oh, go jump into a hole!" I snorted back and hide behind the tombstone, as Rookery shot at me before turn

"Stay away from my family!" the father barked, "Do you worst!" He opened himself up to be staked.

I watched Tony tug on the plug to the gun. I busted up laughing at the look on Rookery's face when the stake shot out and barely went two feet.

I heard Anna call out, "The age of chivalry is not yet dead!"

I snickered. She was a cute little girl.

The father lunged forward to attack Rookery but a neon crucifix stopped him. He hissed and took for cover.

Rookery turned and growled something at my brother and started to stalk towards my brother.

"Tony!" I screamed as I barreled out from behind the tombstone.

Rookery had already began to chase Tony with the neon crucifix, "Run! Run Tony!" I screamed, as I got closer to Rookery. I tackled Rookery from behind as Tony disappeared on a hill. I heard the crucifix shatter as it hit the ground. I rolled off of Rookery and got up. I looked at him as he struggled for a moment to get up, kicked him in his family jewels, turned and ran the way I saw Tony go.

I heard Rookery groan in pain, "Tony!" I screamed as I staggered up the hill. I went to run forward but fell into a hole. I screamed again expect to hit cement or hard dirt but that didn't happen. Someone caught me. For a moment, I latched on to my savoir because I was shaking from fear and adrenaline.

I looked up to see who had caught me and it was Gregory looking at me awkwardly. I scowled at him and he glared back.

"Are you alright?" He asked bitterly

I glared at him, "I'm okay."

"You brat!" Rookery screamed down the hole and pointed a gun down.

"Run!" Gregory hissed as he pulled me to his family's hiding place. He ducked behind a wall just as a flare lit up the room.

I watched as the flare lit up the room.

"Leo!" Tony barreled faced first into me and on to the floor.

"Ouch. Hey, Tony! I'm alright!" I hugged him.

The flare dissipated and the family came out of their hiding spots.

Their father came up to Tony and I and glared at Tony, "What you did was foolish!"

I snapped at him, "If he didn't unplug that stake gun, YOU would have a stake through your heart!"

His wife came up beside him and rested her hands on his arms, "She's right, dear." She smiled at me before looking at Tony, "Foolish…but brave."

Tony stared at the necklace that hung around his neck and grabbed it. I felt my body shake as I collapsed into darkness

_There's a woman on a white stallion near the entrance of a cave._

I keep flashing back between darkness and reality. Someone is holding me up right.

_She dismounts her horse and slowly walks into the cave_

I think my body is shaking because someone is holding me tight. I'm cold. It feels like I walked out of a warm place into a snowy place with nothing on and laid in the snow.

_She goes farther into the cave and there's a man there. He looks dead. But I recognized him from my dream. He jumped in after the stone! She gets closer and puts her cloak over him._

I hear someone calling out my name but I can't speak.

_There's a crest on her cloak, and she reaches for something in the man's hand. It's the stone! But he isn't dead. He grabs her hand and bares his fangs at her. He's a vampire. _

I hear Tony and the Father say they had a vision but I still can't talk. I can't even see. I hear Tony call out my name. I'm still in the darkness.

_I hear talking. I can't make anything out. I feel hot and cold. Why are people scream? What are they screaming? I can't breath…_

"_It's hidden…" something hissed_

"_It's hidden…" it hissed again_

I felt something sharp in my skin. I shot up and gasp and it my head on something hard.

"Owww…"I heard Tony's voice whine and I collapse back to my original position.

I was in someone's lap. I covered my face in pain and gasped for air.

"Let me see your face" Someone demanded sharply as they tried to pry my hands away.

"Stop!" I growl as I struggled to keep my hands over my face.

"Shut up and let me see it." I stopped struggling and frowned up at the person who replied to me. It was Gregory. He was glaring at me with those dark mysterious eyes as he moved to inspect the bump on my forehead.

"No blood." He stated. I didn't know if it was for his family or me but I didn't care.

I tried to listen to what his father was saying about the vision, "He was plucked from the sea, just as rumor had it."

"Then he could still be roaming free!" His wife said hopefully

Gregory kept fidgeting with his hands, unsure of what to do or say, I tried to get up, but only succeeded and making myself light-headed again. Gregory pushed me back down, "Relax." He hissed.

"Bite me." I whined and rubbed my temples.

He scowled at me, growling disapprovingly.

"There was a woman I've never seen before. She bore a strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs too. Trace her crest." He spoke thoughtfully.

"I can help!" Tony squawked.

"No…this is too risky to involve a mortal." He kept pondering.

"What have we got to lose?" Rudolph spoke up, "We've been searching for 3 centuries! "

"This what happens when we come in contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" His father yelled.

I groaned. All the noise was making my throbbing head feel worst.

"Frederick, he does have a point" The wife's soft-dreamy voice came willowing in.

I heard him breath out, "Alright. Help if you can. But don't think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy." He hissed, "Or my wrath will be reviled. Am I clear?" I heard him hiss again and Tony gasp, nodding his head in agreement.

I could feel the fear waving off of Tony.

"Good. Now girl!" He hollered at me with his loud booming voice.

"Leonora." I mumbled and covered my face with my arm.

"What" He growled.

"My name is Leonora. Not mortal, or girl, or human, or anything else you can think of. Thanks." I mumbled.

He hissed again, "Do you agree to help us without betraying us to Rookery"

"He wants me dead, so yes, I agree not to betray you." I sighed.

"You met him before this, Leo?" Tony came up and grabbed my free hand.

I groaned, "He came to the house before you and Dad got home. I was planting roses near the front gate when he drove up. He got out and asked me my name and I told him to tell me his first. We exchanged names then he told me not to go out after sunset because…" I took a deep breath and mocked him once more, " there are vampires running amuck!" I stopped for a moment and opened my eyes, "We argued for a few minutes then I slapped him."

"You didn't tell me this before!" Tony cried out.

"I forgot. And you where throwing a tantrum." I mumbled, "Anyway. We should go home."

I went to sit up again but their mother stopped me, "Gregory, help the girl back to where she lives." I felt him growl.

"Gregory." She glowered.

"Fine." He grunted and got me on my feet.

"Thank you, Gregory." His mother said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Gregory! :)<strong>

**Where do you want to live when you are old enough?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all who reviewed!**

**New York, London, Japan and Germany! **

**When I'm older I hope to live in Germany or Australia. **

**& I must apologize ahead of time; this is a short chapter.**

**ALSO! If you want a better image of Leonora, check out my profile. There is a link to a picture of what I imaged she looks like!**

**Living Dead Girl – Rob Zombie**

_Crawl on me,_

_Sink into me,_

_Die for me,_

_Living Dead Girl…_

* * *

><p>Gregory helped me up to the surface of the graveyard surprisingly gently, considering we were dancing back and forth with emotions of zeal and indifference.<p>

"I think my father likes you two!" Rudolph said cheerfully.

"THAT," Tony looked dumbfounded, "Was liking us?"

I smirked.

I went to walk on my own, away from Gregory, to only find that I was still light headed and shaky from banging heads with Tony and the vision.

I almost collapsed to the ground but he caught me again. What is it? Save the mortal night?

"I know he can seem like a real monster because he's so stern with us." Rudolph tried to explain.

"He is a monster!" Tony remarked.

"Tony!" I growled at him, pausing before I kept walking so the world could stop spinning around me.

"You don't know what it's like for us vampires to be so tormented!" Rudolph tried to plead with Tony.

"I do know what it's like! It happens at school!" Tony contested heatedly.

"Who dares torment my friend?" Rudolph hissed. He's a cute one. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Rudolph," Gregory growled, "Don't do anything stupid."

"He speaks!" I said sarcastically and looked at him in a fake awe. He scowled at me.

"I'm not doing anything stupid, Gregory." Rudolph had a mischievous grin on his face, "Let's go." He grabbed Tony's hand and flew into the sky.

I exhaled, clearly annoyed, and looked at Gregory, "Let's go make sure they don't go off and be bloody stupid."

He chuckled at me, "Bloody?"

"Oh dear! Not you too!" I looked at him horrified; he laughed at me! "My parent's make fun of me for saying that, too!"

He grabbed my hand and we flew off to follow our siblings. "Where do you think they are going?"

He scowled at me, "I don't know. I'm not friend's with a _bloody_ mortal."

"Rude much." I glared at him.

He snorted again, "Your life is in my hand mortal, literally." He gestured towards our linked hands. "You won't drop me. You don't want to make your mother angry."

He chuckled at me, "I'm Gregory the Strong."

"Oh yes, but no strength can counter the hell-bound wrath of a mother." I laughed; at least he is being pleasant at the moment.

He shrugged and smiled before it faded quickly. He has such an alluring smile; I almost wanted to kiss those smiling lips.

Oh bloody no. I snapped my head forward. I do not have a crush on a vampire.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I loved the feeling of the cold air against my face; it was helping my throbbing headache.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up being balanced on the rail of someone else's balcony and Gregory holding me up right.

"Where are we?" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.

"Your brother said something about bullies and McAshton." He shrugged.

"He what?" I snapped awake and Gregory pointed to the window.

I saw two lumps sleeping in separate beds. I watched displeased as the window slammed shut, waking one of the sleeping lumps, only to open again.

The awaken figured crawled into the other's bed trying to wake up the other sleeping lump.

I watched in disbelief and amusement as Tony appeared out of nowhere with a cape on and a strange item on his head.

"I am…" Tony spoke loud and strong, "the Lord of the Underworld!"

I laughed as the two boys squirmed in fear at my little brother, "I am your master." Tony hollered.

The two boys must have realized the identity of my brother because they went to lunge forward to attack him, but suddenly Rudolph was there with all his vampire glory. "I don't think so," Rudolph hiss ominously.

The two boys screamed like they were about to die. I groaned at the cacophonous noise and lost my balance slightly. "Are you alright?" Gregory wrap is other arm around me so I wouldn't fall backwards.

"The screaming is horrendous." I muttered, holding my head.

They stop their screaming abruptly, "I am the fiendish friend of Tony Thompson. If you do not treat him with respect you will feel my wrath! Tell anyone what you have just witness and you will be bat bait!" Rudolph bared his fang and began to hiss madly as bat wings formed where his ears originally were. They began to scream again.

Rudolph and Tony high tailed it out of there just before their grandfather came rushing in.

They were cackling with glee as we flew off to our house.

Gregory put me on balcony and I slowly walked to the door. I shook the handle and turned back to him, "It's locked."

He gave me a "what-do-you-want-me-to-do-about-it?" look then moved towards the door, fiddled with it, and pushed it open.

"What did you do?" I asked completely shocked he got it to open.

"I'm a vampire, I can do anything." He scoffed and walked into my room.

I exhaled trying not to get territorial with a vampire. My bubble.

He walked in and didn't even bother looking on the floor!

I shrieked, "Don't move!" He froze and looked back at me with a glare.

"You almost stepped on my art…"I whimpered and pointed down to his feet that where inches away from my Saarebas drawing.

"What are these?" He questioned as he picked up the artwork.

"My art…be careful please. It's charcoal which means it smudges easily." I whined, "I haven't sprayed hairspray on them yet."

"No, what are they?" He turned to me and pointed at the Avaarad.

"Oh. That's Avaarad. He's a Qunari." I said smiling.

"And this?" He pointed to the Saarebas.

"That's a Saarebas, he is also a Qunari." I shrugged

"Why are his lips sown shut?"

"He is a mage, mages derive their power from the Fade, a place where you go to dream, but demons also lurk there. Mages are the one creature that can get into the Fade in an awaken state" I said blankly expecting him to laugh at me,"They can be possessed and spread…lies about" I'm insecure with my fascination with strange creatures.

"Did you make this up?" He inquired.

"Oh no. It's from a game." He nodded and looked at my bed, "Is that me?"

Ah bloody crappy hell. I felt my face heat up, "Uhm…yes…" I squeaked looking away from him.

"Is this what I look like?" I watched his feet as he moved to stand in front of me.

"From my dreams, yes" I looked up at him, "Wait, don't go thinking I'm a creeper or anything because you know the dream was about the amulet and I saw your whole family!" I blubbered, "Because your Uncle Von dive into the sea after the stone and—"

"Stop rambling." He glowered, "I didn't say I thought you were a creeper."

He began to wonder around my room as an agonizing and awkward silence set in.

"So…do you show up in a mirror?" I chewed on my bottom lip and looked of to the side.

"I'm not sure." I heard him hiss, "Get in bed. Someone is coming."

"What?" I questioned, "How did you even hear that?"

He scowled at me, "Get into bed."

I snorted, "That's what she said."

I didn't even bother taking my shoes off. I jumped into my bed and curled over. I didn't touch the lamp because I assumed they already saw it on.

"Leonora! Why are yo—" It was Dad. He grumbled something and turned off my light.

Thump.

"I should go." He pondered for a moment then approached me as I sat up and kicked of my shoes. "How is your head?"

"How is your temper?" I barked out.

"I'm trying to see if you're okay!" He hissed.

"Well giving me whiplash isn't going to make it okay!" I moaned quietly.

"How am I giving you whiplash? I didn't touch you!" He growled

"Well, pick a mood to be in! Do you want to be friends or not? Or are you just going to keep sending mix signals?" I stood abruptly and managed to kick my knee on the nightstand.

"Oh bloody hell!" I hissed and grabbed my knee.

"Stupid mortal." Gregory grumbled.

"Stupid vampire." I moved my hand from my knee and saw blood on my hand.

"Oh dear." I looked up at Gregory and he looked frozen in place.

"Get out. Get out. Bloody hell, get out of my room!" I tried not to yell.

I heard him hiss as I tried to push him out.

"Go. Before you do something we both regret. And trust me, I will make you pay if you do something idiotic."

I could see that his pupils were ginormous. I tried not to touch him with my slightly bloody hand. I managed to get him half way out the door and on the balcony when he abruptly turn and looked me dead in the face with those ravishing dark eyes.

He grabbed my bloody hand and brought it up to his nose. He smelt my hand and grinned maliciously at me.

He roughly grabbed me by my arms and pushed his head into the crevice of my neck.

I felt watery tear fall down my face, I didn't realize I was crying. I closed my eyes and felt my body quiver with fear.

I didn't want to be a vampire.

"Gregory?" I stuttered as the cold night air howled through my ears and on my damp face, "Please don't do this…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN - DUN – DUN!<strong>

**What mythical creature would you be? **

**Werewolf? Vampire? Fae? Pixie? Banshee? I hope not a Banshee. Globin? Elf? Gnome!**

**&&& Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How many are you ready to kill me for a cliffhanger? **

**Just remember, if you kill me, my story won't be finished!**

**Angels, Harpies, Pixies, Faes, and a VAMPIRE! **

**I would want to be a mermaid. A man-eating mermaid; I don't want a cute Disney movie mermaid, I want the mythical mermaid that sailor's talk about! & They have fangs too ;)**

**WARNING.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS kinda…DARK (at least, in my opinion it is, kinda.). IT might SCARE YOU. Buuuut it gets better at the end.**

**If I Die Young - The Band Perry**

_If I die young, bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river at dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

* * *

><p>I slammed into the side of my bed and yelped as pain shot up my spine. I opened my eyes expecting Gregory to be hovering over me, but he wasn't. He left.<p>

The tears wouldn't stop pouring down my face. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my hoodie but they kept coming like a waterfall.

I struggled to get up but I managed as a pain shot up my spine every time I took a step. I closed my window and pulled the curtains to make sure nothing could see inside.

I crawled into bed knowing tomorrow would be hell and I had to go to school.

The nightmare hit me as soon as fell asleep.

_I woke up my room still dark, but my alarm clock blinking 7:00 AM. _

'_Why didn't Mom get me up?' I thought as I sat up and walked to my bathroom. I turned on my bathroom light and hissed and quickly turn it off._

'_Wait, when do I HISS?' _

_I felt panic fill my throat as I turned the light on again. _

_I saw red; ruby-red eyes that were complimented by dark colored eyelashes and icy blue skin. _

_I watched my face twist into shock, horror, fear, sadness, as my hands touched my peerless face. My skin was cold and smooth, no imperfections what so ever. _

_I choked on air._

_I opened my mouth and saw fangs. Ghastly, white fangs that shined in the light of the bathroom._

_I screamed._

"_MOOOOOOOOM!" I ran from my bathroom ran to her bedroom._

_I stopped in the hall away and saw that windows were covered in sheets or bordered up. I ran to her room._

_I didn't bother to knock; I just forced myself in to my parent's bedroom._

_My screaming got louder at what I saw. _

_It was a blood bath. _

"_Mommy?" I called out for her, "Mommy, answer me!"_

_I staggered over to her lying from in bed, next to my dad._

"_Mommy…"I whimpered and pulled back the cover._

"_MOM!" I screamed and backed away from her._

_She looked like she was drained of life, her body limp and bloody. Fang marks at her neck._

_A knot of pain came from my chest as I ran to my dad's side of the bed._

"_Daddy!" I pulled the covers back to find, he too had also suffered the same death._

_I turned and ran to Tony's room screaming._

_I pushed opened his door and looked around his room. _

_I was hyperventilating as I stumbled to his bed and pulled back the bloody covers to find that it wasn't him. It was his monkey. _

_I collapsed on to the floor as I balled my eyes out. _

"_Tony!" I cried_

_I began to shake uncontrollably._

"Leonora, wake up!"

I screamed and forced my eyes open.

"Sweetie, wake up!"

I was shaking and was covered in sweat, "Mommy!" I grabbed her into a hug.

"You were having a nightmare." She brushed my back of my hair with her hand.

"Mommy, I was so scared!" I bawled.

"Shh, it's alright, it's over now." She began to rock me back and forth.

"Tony?" I shot up and struggled to get past her. "I need to see Tony!"

"Leonora!" She called after me and followed me.

The pain in my spine and back set shock waves through my shaking body as I crashed into Tony's room.

"Tony?" I called out as I tripped over his toys.

"Mmm 'Nora?" I heard him mumble.

"Tony!" I grabbed him into a hug, "You're alright!"

"Of course I am!" He grumbled and pushed me away, "Why are you hugging me?"

"No reason," I sniffled.

"Go sleep!" He grumbled and I laughed awkwardly and got up to leave.

Mom was waiting in the doorway, "Are you alright?"

"Is daddy up?" I asked her

"Yeah," She touched my arm, "He's in the shower. It's 5 in the morning."

"Can you tell him to come see me after he's done getting ready for work?" I asked meekly.

She nodded and followed me into my room.

"What was it about?"

I started up at her, "You guys died."

I didn't tell her I was the one to kill them or that I was a vampire. That could start a fight.

"We aren't dead, sweetie." She said softly and came up and hugged me.

"I know." I sniffed.

"Well. I'll go started a delicious breakfast for you to help make your day better. I put your school uniform on the desk. Go take a shower." She moved to leave.

"Mommy?" I called out.

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you." I whined.

She smiled, "I love you too, Leonora." Then she walked away to make breakfast.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, debating if I wanted to brave my bathroom.

I finally got up the courage to go into the bathroom and turn on the light. I shakily looked in the mirror to see two ocean blue eyes looking back at me. Lightly tan skin and long auburn hair that had a healthy glow to it.

I nodded bravely with relief and stripped myself of my clothing. I didn't even change out of the clothes I wore out last night…

I looked at my lower back and muffled a cry. There was a bruise bigger then my hand on my lower back!

I forced myself to look away and climb into my shower.

I got out after a few minutes and put my normal serum and cream in my hair but I decided to blow dry it. I slowly got my face together, coving up red blotchy skin with a simple natural foundation and power.

I looked normal.

I was still shaken about the event last night.

It was 6 in the morning by the time I was done with everything. I heard mom waking up Tony.

I walked into my room and looked at the uniform; it wasn't that bad.

I had to wear a white button up with a black sweater and a simple grey skirt that sat above my knee, slightly.

I changed into the uniform and Mom told me breakfast was ready.

I grabbed a black pair of flats and slipped them on.

The pain in my back was slowly going numb which I was thankful for.

I grabbed my backpack and slowly made my way down stairs with each painful step sending a small ripple of agony through my back.

Mom made pancakes, my favorite.

I ate two pancakes, while Tony scarfed down four.

"Okay you too!" Dad came down the stairs and kissed me on my head, "I'm leaving."

I got up and hugged him.

"Mom told me. I'm still here." He joked and hugged me back.

We left a few minutes after Dad left. We dropped off Tony then drove to my school. I pushed the sleeves of my sweater up grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you after school!" Mom smiled at me, reassuringly.

School went by fast; like a bandage being ripped of quickly but it wasn't quick enough. All I wanted was to lie down and ice my bruised back. This time, I was home before Tony because he didn't get into a fight.

"What sounds good for dinner?" Mom asked as we walked into the house.

"I don't know…" I pondered, "Chicken?"

"Chicken sounds good!" She walked off to look at her cookbooks.

"I'm taking a nap!" I hollered and slowly made my way upstairs.

I kicked off my flats and crawled awkwardly into bed lying diagonally across my full sized mattress.

I cuddled my pillow and was out.

No nightmares came, thankfully, but Tony did wake me up around 9 at night, I must have been absolutely exhausted to sleep this long.

"What is it, Tony?" I grumbled.

"Rudolph is here!" He said excitedly.

I tensed and looked at him, "Is Gregory with him?"

"No," He looked confused, "Why would he be?"

I smiled weakly, "No reason."

"Are you coming with us tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"No, kiddo." I tried to play it off like I was tired from the nightmare last night. I don't think it worked, but Tony didn't push it.

I think he saw how scared I was.

"Oh," He mumbled dejectedly, "Alright." He stumbled out of my room and closed my door.

I sighed, closed my eyes again and waited for sleep to take me again.

Tap.

Tap, tap, tap.

'What is that noise?' I thought and shifted awkwardly on to my elbow and looked at the clock; it's only been 30 minutes.

Tap, tap, tap.

I groaned and slipped out of bed listening for the sound of the tapping again.

I stumbled over to my balcony door and slightly pushed the curtain out of the way.

Anxiety filled every corner of my body; it was Gregory.

He motioned for me to open the door and I shook my head no.

He sighed and made a gesture and mouthed, "Please?"

I sighed. What was the point? He could force himself into my room even if my door was locked.

I unlocked it and opened it slightly, "What do you want?" I glared.

"Please," He looked almost helpless…almost, "Let me in."

"Why?" I mumbled.

"I have something I need to say."

"Well!" I scowled, "I do too. Go away!"

I went to shut the door but he put his foot in the way, "No, don't!"

I groaned as he inched his way through the cracked door.

"Fine!" I grumbled, "What do you have to say."

"I'm…" He paused.

"You're what?" I barked.

"I'm sorry for what I did. It was unintentional."

I scowled at him; I KNEW that it wasn't intentional. I knew he wasn't control but he bruised my back. Sorry isn't going to make that just go away.

"Say sorry to this." I hissed and turned around, pulling up the sweater and button-up up to reveal a large black-red bruise.

I heard him hiss slightly. I didn't even hear him move.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and put his frigid hand on my lower back.

"Of course it does!" I gasped unintentionally at the touch; but boy, did it feel good. He's like an icepack!

A silence set in. It wasn't awkward like before, but it was weighted.

"Why are you here?" I inquired.

He exhaled; he still hadn't moved his hand from back, "You didn't come to the graveyard with Rudolph and your brother. I thought…" He trailed.

At least he regrets throwing me across my room.

"I had a nightmare." I said blankly.

"About me?" He sounded upset.

"Partly." I sighed, "You turned me into a vampire."

I felt his hand tense, "What happened?" He hesitated, "in your dream?"

I didn't answer for a few moments, "I killed my whole family in a blood thirst rage."

I turned to look at him but he was staring off to the side.

"Anna thinks I should make it up to you." He spoke softly.

I looked at him blankly; he asked his little sister for advice?

"Do you think you should make it up to me?"

"Yeah. I do." He grimaced, "Will you come with me tonight?"

"Where" I said quickly.

"Somewhere."

"Where is somewhere?" I looked at him like he grew two heads.

"Trust me," He sighed, "I know, you probably won't trust me because what happened, but let me make this up to you."

He was practically begging.

I sighed and clapped my together, "I guess."

He smiled slightly, nervous.

He looked relieved to see that I had agreed but why?

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand.

"Wait!" I objected and pulled back, "I'm changing first."

He looked me over, "You look fine."

I stared at him, "Wait outside."

He chuckled and slipped out the door.

Dumb boys.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my white Ravenclaw shirt from Harry Potter, grabbed a khaki part of shorts and my converse.

I was slowly removed my clothes and changed into the new ones. I grabbed a black zip up jacket from the closet, slipped it on and walked out of my room to the balcony.

Gregory was hunched over the side of the rail, in deep thought.

"Gregory?" I poked him.

He turned and looked at shirt, "What's a 'Ravenclaw'?"

"A house."

"A house?" He said confused.

"Yes, a house. From the Harry Potter books." I smiled, "Ravenclaw is known for their wits and intelligence!"

He nodded, "Are you ready?"

I smiled weakly, "Yes. I am"

He grinned, "You have to close your eyes."

"What?" I said baffled.

"Just do it."

I snorted but closed my eyes anyway.

"Just relax." He said and took my hand.

It was colder then the other night. I didn't mind it yet. I could smell the piney smell of the forest with a hint of salt.

I could hear the lapping of the sea, "Where are we?" I asked trying not to peak.

"Hold on." He demanded as he set me on the ground.

"Open."

I opened my eyes to see Gregory standing in front of me.

I looked around and recognized the place. We were on the cliffs where they lost the stone all those centuries ago.

"Why did you take me here? Wouldn't this be a bad place to come?" I asked puzzled.

"No, never." He smirked and moved out of my way.

"Whoa…" I gasped as I looked to the sky.

I watched as white and golden streaks sailed across the dark night sky.

"A meteor shower!" I exclaimed.

I heard him chuckle as put his arm around my shoulders, pushing me towards the edge of the cliff to sit.

Some of the streaks would burn out, but others quickly came in to replace it. They glistened like stars and their tails sprawled out like glitter-dust.

"This is beautiful." I smiled.

"I thought you would like it." He whispered and began to fidget.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him.

He looked troublesome.

"Tell me." I pressed.

He looked at me and shrugged, "Nothing."

"You are a horrible liar."

He sighed, "Do you accept my apology?"

I nodded yes, "Now tell me what's wrong."

He looked away in pain.

I shifted so I was facing him, not the sea.

He stood up, "Where are you going?" I wailed and tried to get up.

"Relax," He sat back down, behind me, and placed his legs around me, "I wouldn't leave you out here on you own."

That's a relief.

He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me so I was leaning against his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed and began to thrash in his arms.

"Just stop." He growled, "You are going to hurt yourself."

I scowled at him, "Tell me what the hell you are doing." I pushed at his arms but they didn't move.

"Relax." He hissed, "Relax and I will tell you."

I stopped fighting and leaned into his chest.

"Your blood…" He mumbled out.

Oh crap. This was a trick. He's going to eat me!

I started to thrash, "Let me go!"

He hissed at me, "Let me finish! I'm not going to bite you."

I began to shake.

"Let me finish, before you go apeshit on me." He growled against my cheek and held me tighter.

I nodded.

"It sings."

"What sings?" I whispered.

I felt the movements on his lips on my cheek, "Your blood," He whispered, "It sings to me."

"It…" I stuttered and looked at him, appalled, " What?"

He sighed looking irradiated, "It's like a humming noise; like a melody. But only I hear it."

"What are you saying?" I hissed.

"Don't freak out." He paused and fidgeted with arm, "You are my Inamorata."

"I'm your what?" I scowled, "What does that mean?"

He growled and hissed at the same time, "Think about it!"

I looked at him dumbfounded, "I don't know what inamo—however you pronounce it, is!"

He looked agitated, got up and held out his hand, "Let's get you home."

I was baffled at what just happened. I took his hand and stood in front of him. He was a good head taller then I.

"Are you just not going to tel—"

Out of nowhere he grabbed my face, roughly, and kissed me.

That's when I heard it.

It was soft and sweet; like violins and tiny bells, it had an airy, elegant and silvery sound. I felt an icy-cold electric shock wrap itself around my mind and body. It tickled my whole body with a sparkling vibration, which ended when he pulled away.

"That," He breathed on my forehead, "is Inamorata. That is what I hear."

"Uh-huh." I said dumbly.

He chuckled at me and grabbed my waist bringing me closer to him and he began to fly.

I instinctively latched on to him as he began to fly, still in a daze.

It felt like only seconds went by before we were standing on my balcony again.

"Get some sleep, Inamorata." He whispered as he nudged me into my room.

He forced me to sit on my bed, and then he pulled the covers away. He grabbed my ankles and pulled them over so I was laying down then put the covers over me.

He bent down and kissed my forehead, which sent the vibrations through my body.

"Goodnight, Inamorata."

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it would get better, didn't believe me, huh?<strong>

**I wouldn't believe me either lol**

**Speaking of Disney, what is your favorite Disney movie?**

**&&& Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Spirit, and Fantasia! **

**Spirit made my childhood friend and me BAWL our eyes out. No joke. **

**My favorite movie is Alice in Wonderland! I just love that grinning cat! **

**If you want to see what her dress and shoes looks like go to my profile and click on White Dress and Wild Shoes! **

**Hallelujah – Paramore**

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you,_

_My heart is yours,_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you,_

_My heart, my heart is yours._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a haze.<p>

Mom over slept so she didn't bother taking us to school.

I lay in bed remembering what happened the night before; when he kissed me it was like I was shocked with electricity and the melody that filled my ears and body was pure ecstasy.

"_That," He breathed on my forehead, "is Inamorata. That is what I hear." _I smiled at the memory.

I made my way down stairs where Tony was flipping through a book of crest.

"Any luck?"

"No…" Tony sighed and kept flipping.

Mom came in, "Afternoon tea! Very civilized, very…"

"Boring." I snorted.

"Dad," Tony called out, "Stags are deer with horns, right?"

"Male deers…yeah" He mumbled out, "Lots of Scottish crest have those."

I watch Tony's face change into worry, "Lots?"

"Hmm, yeah" Dad looked at Tony, "It means they descended from hunters"

I chewed my lower lip, maybe this would be harder then I thought.

Mom jumped into the conversation, "So Tony," She smiled, "Why so interested in crests all of a sudden? "

"It's sort of," Tony grinned childishly, "A new hobby!"

"Tony…" Mom said sweetly, "What are you really up too?"

"Oh you know, Mom!" I giggled, "Helping a clan of vampires trace a crest! Duh!"

She looked appalled, "Leonora Marie!"

"I jest, I jest!"' I waved my hand. I grinned, she think's I'm just kidding.

"McAshton has stags on his crest, see?" Dad handed him a piece of paper.

I gasped, that was the crest. THEE CREST.

That was easy.

"Can I have this?" Tony quickly said, smiling, "And dad? Can I go with you to work to tomorrow?"

He looked at up abruptly, "Sure, but you will miss school. Is that alright, hun?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "I don't see why not."

"But why?" Dad looked at Tony

"Well he's curious to see your project, Daddy." I grinned.

"Will Lord McAshton be there?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yeah, buddy." Dad laughed, "He lives there."

"But don't let that stop you!" Mom quickly said.

"It won't!" Tony grinned and ran off.

I laughed at him as he ran off, but quickly followed.

I sat with Tony in my room watching the first Narnia movie. I purposely set my alarm to go off at a quarter to ten so we can be ready to leave.

Something was wrong. I could feel something bad happened. Rudolph didn't come and get us and Gregory didn't show up.

I was hurt that he didn't show up…but when did I get all love struck over him?

Oh wait, yesterday.

It was ten minutes past ten, so Tony and I snuck out of the house to go see them.

It took us about 15 minutes to get to the graveyard and when we got there I was shocked to see Rookery sending someone down into the hole I fell into a few nights ago.

"We need to go, now." I hissed and began to crawl on my hands and knees to the hidden side entrance to the catacombs where the family lived.

We ran down the opening and maneuvered to where we thought the family was.

"Gregory!" I heard a shout, "No! It's a trap!"

I felt my legs stretch out as I followed the voice.

I gasped. I saw Gregory hanging on to the legs of the man I just saw go down that very hole moments ago.

"Gregory!" I screamed and jumped on the bottom of his legs, "Let go!"

I don't know if he lost his grip or purposefully let go, but I'm hoping for the latter.

I don't think he was expecting me to come to the graveyard on my own.

The look on his face was a mix of embarrassment and cockiness.

We got up and walked to where the rest of his family waited.

"You bit him?" Frederick growled furiously.

"Only a taste." Gregory shrugged his shoulders

"Was it worth betraying your family?" Frederick glowered.

"You are the traitor!" Gregory hissed, "Forever denying the truth of us! We are the dark gods! But you have turned us into cowards. Sulking around our holes like worms!"

"What would you have us do, Gregory?" Frederick said angrily.

"Fight back! Make these mortals' blood run cold!" Gregory growled.

The images from my nightmares flashed through my eyes and I gasped.

Gregory scowled at me, but then his eyes softened.

"And you could do it Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless, and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it."

His eyes snapped back to his father, "Better a stake than this prison!"

Frederick hissed, "Do you think me oblivious?"

"What does it matter to you what I think?" Gregory glowered, "If I think?"

Frederick signed, "It matters greatly. I feel you sting."

Gregory snarled, "But you are Frederick the Great! You feel nothing!"

Suddenly, a white glaring light lit up the whole catacomb erasing any shadows that were once there and blinded me in the process.

I heard the whole family scream in terror.

"Tony!" I screamed lashing around. I couldn't find him. Did he leave during the argument?

I fell to floor and scrambled to find a rock; I found a decent sized rock and threw it at the light.

The light went out. I blinked a few times to get my eyesight back and saw Tony standing by the stairs with a rock in his hand.

He looked at me and grinned before taking off to the family.

Great minds think alike, right?

I ran up to Gregory, "Are you okay?" I hesitated to grab his hand.

He smiled weakly at me and nodded. He took up the courage of grabbing my hand.

"I found out about the coat of arms." Tony said sympathetically, "It's Lord McAshton's, our father's boss. The missing stone must be at his house."

Their father looked like he was in so much pain. He was so weak. He didn't seem to even register what Tony said.

"Did you hear me, sir?"

"Tony…" I hushed.

"You just barely saved my life…" He spoke weakly.

"He's very, very weak." Their mother said gently.

Tony smiled, "I know exactly what you need."

We managed to get them to the cow farm to feed. You thought hearing one vampire slurp up a cow…try hearing four.

I smiled softly at the sight of Gregory, who was forced into a straightjacket and a muzzle.

"Now," Frederick growled, "I must find a place to hide you children."

"You can stay at our house!" Tony squawked.

"We need darkness and decay" Frederick hissed.

"Then you need our cellar!" Tony grinned.

We led them back to our house and into the cellar.

"I'm sorry it's—"

"Perfect!" Their mother whispered happily.

"We have to go upstairs now, but have a good day's sleep! And don't worry. I'm on it." Tony grinned.

"On what, dear?" She inquired.

"On finding the amulet, mother" Rudolph explained, that's how we kids talk today."

"Oh…" She nodded.

"Bye dude." Tony slapped hands with Rudolph.

"Bye dude." Rudolph returned the slap.

"Night everyone." I said politely and looked over at Gregory and smiled sadly.

Tony grabbed and hand and we snuck back into our house. "Night!" I whispered and slinked into my room.

I kicked off my shoes and curled up in bed. I always almost asleep when I heard my door open, "Go away, Tony." I grumbled.

"I'm not Tony" Gregory chuckled.

"Gregory?" I sat up and stared at him, "I thought you were…?"

"I got out." He grinned mischievously, "I have something for you…"

"Hmm? What is it?" I yawned and sat up.

He walked over to my bed and sat on it, "These."

It was a bouquet of flowers: daisies, lilac, red and violet tulips, and white roses. It was an awkward bouquet, but I found it absolutely adorable.

"Awh!" I squealed and took them from him, "Thank you!" I laid them on my night table.

"Come lay with me." I said.

Gregory grinned and crawled into my bed, "Don't do something stupid" I hissed and cuddled into him.

"I've never done anything stupid in my life."

I snorted.

He began to peck kisses at my face, sending sparks through out my body.

"Gregory" I growled.

"Leonora, I want you to listen to me." His lips moved against my temple.

"Hmmm?" I groaned.

"If you even need me, just whistle. Think of me and whistle; I will come."

I opened my heavy eyelids and stared at him as he whistled a long melodic sound.

"Whistle." He commanded.

I did and I was surprised that the whistle was identical to the one he produced.

"I will come." He kissed my forehead, "I will always come."

I gently clawed at his face, "What, Leonora?"

He brought his face lower to mine. My nails gently dug into his skin as I pressed my lips to his. I heard the melody again along with sensation that tickled my body.

It was euphoric.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist, while the other played with my hair. He pulled me on top of him and I hissed, "Nooooo."

He had a devious grin on his face and wrapped his arms around my back. My forehead laid against his cheek as the euphoric sensation disappeared.

"Did you mean what you said?" I murmured.

"What?"

"When you said you wanted to make our blood run cold?" I felt him tense up.

"Why would you ask me that?" He hissed.

"I'm a mortal." I grumbled and tried to get off his form but his arms tighten around me.

"I was angry." He barked.

"So you didn't mean it?"

He inhaled, "No. I wouldn't want you to become what I am."

I nodded against his chest, "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." His voice grumbled in his chest.

I woke up alone, as expected. Thing is…Mom decided since Tony didn't go to school, I didn't have to either. I looked at the flowers that I put on my nightstand and they weren't there!

I looked around panicking until I saw them sitting on my desk in a vase. I grinned madly and pranced out of bed to smell them. I waltzed out of my room and tried to ignore the urge to go into our cellar.

"Daaaaaddy!" I yelled as I jumped on the stairs, "Can I go with you to your work too?"

He grinned stupidly, but it was so cute, "Really? You want to come?"

"Of course!" I said happily, "Uh…let me go get ready!" I turned and ran to leave.

"30 minutes!" He hollered after me.

"Got it!" I shrieked and ran into my room.

I got into the bathroom, washed my face, and redid my makeup. I left my hair the way it was because it didn't look bad. I dashed for my closest. I felt like wearing a dress!

I started flipping through my dresses and found one. It was a white A-line with an empire waist summer-dress. It complimented my lightly tan skin and my curves. I decided to be a tad bit 'wild' and pair my vans that had a red cherry blossom on one shoes and a cliff with a cherry blossom on the other.

I danced out of my room and down stairs, "What's has you all giddy?"

I grinned at my mother, "Nothing! I just got a good sleep last night!"

"Uh-huh." She went back to her reading.

"Dad!" I called, "I'm ready!"

"It's about time, DUDE!" Tony came stomping in.

"Weeeeell sorry!" I grinned and rubbed his head.

"Come on!" Dad hollered, walking out the door.

"SHOT GUN!" I screamed and took off before Tony.

"Heeeey!" I heard him whine behind me, "Not fair."

We got to the car and I slipped into the front seat. The drive was easy, only about ten minutes.

We drove up to a large castle like house and Dad introduced us to Lord McAshton.

"Lord McAshton!" Dad smiled as we approached the grandfather of the two boys Tony scared nights before, "I would like you to meet my son, Tony, and my eldest daughter, Leonora."

He smiled as he walked up to us, "Finally! It's a pleasure to meet you two! Tony, let's feel that strong-American grip!"

Tony and I were both staring up at the truck that pulled in. Rookery.

"Shake Lord McAshton's hand, Tony." Dad commanded. Tony weakly shook his hand before tucking away behind me. I, interned, tucked behind Dad.

"Tony is really excited to hear about your family history." Dad grinned, "Aren't you, Tony?"

No, not really. I know some of it all ready, like how one of your ancestors fell in love with a vampire. Wait, not like I can judge. But I can judge that fact she BECAME one.

Hold on. I can't judge that fact that she fell IN LOVE with one? Does that mean…? Eek!

"Uh, not right now I'm not!" Tony said nervously.

Smooth, kid, real smooth!

Rookery stood in front of his truck waiting. Lord McAshton finally realized we weren't looking or listening.

"Excuse me." He walked over to Rookery.

"I don't want you two anywhere near that man, got it?" Dad told us firmly, "He's crazy."

We watched as Lord McAshton led Rookery inside the house. I glanced over at Dad. He was occupied, good. That gave Tony and I a window of opening to chase after Rookery.

Our footsteps echoed up the staircase as we chased after them. Maybe they would assume it was a maid who was late for something.

Tony and I both leaned over to spy on them.

"Our ancestor, Elizabeth McAshton." Lord McAshton pointed shakily at a painting on a wall.

"The stone of Attomon…" Rookery said with desire.

"My grandfather told me the legend. He said it was to die with me." Lord McAshton said nervously, as he paced.

"Could still happen." Rookery grumbled as he clutched something around his neck.

"She found a ship found it upon the rocks, but there had been no storm. No signs of life, no crew, saved one who crawled ashore, injured. But he was no mortal man." Lord McAshton spoke spookily.

"His name was Von. Von Sackville-Bagg." Rookery growled, "A vampire!"

"Elizabeth was taken by this Von and became one of the undead herself." McAshton said weakly.

"Then what?" Rookery pressed.

"Our family staked her and Von." He shrugged.

"Warm hearted bunch, aren't you?" Rookery's dry humor made me gag.

"You of all people should understand!" Lord McAshton said appalled.

"I'm joking M'Lord, I would of done the same myself." Rookery sneered, "So where is she buried?"

"Why?" Lord McAshton said nervously.

"Like you said," Rookery scowled, "We want to know if she's walking around. If I were a McAshton, I wouldn't want her looking for me. How do you like your steak, M'Lord?"

Bloody freaking hell. His pun was horrible. Strike fear into the hearts of everyone you son of a bloody witch!

Rookery chuckled. Tony grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door. We followed them to a maid's entrance then followed them across the courtyard into a wooded area.

We also happened to have a run in with the two boys who bullied Tony. All three of them screamed at the sight of each other. I strongly resisted the urge to kick all of them.

Tony picked up the bottom of his jersey, "You're blocking the Lord of the Underworld!"

I snorted has the two boys squirmed and stuttered over their words.

Tony hissed at them, "I want you to crawl back to your room, crawl under the bed, and STAY THERE!"

"Yes, Lord of the Underworld." One boy stuttered out before they took off running.

"I SAID CRAWL!" Tony hollered. Both boys dived to the ground and began to crawl away.

I cackled. That was too funny.

We hid in the bushes as Rookery kicked open the mausoleum door because Lord McAshton couldn't open it. We quickly chased after them and couched on a stairway.

I watched as poor Lord McAshton was handed a stake and a hammer. He looked so shaken. Rookery pushed the top of the tomb open to reveal there was no body there.

"She was moved!" Rookery said dumbfounded.

Lord McAshton looked baffled, "But no one has been down here since mother died…"

Rookery reached in and grabbed something that looked like a stock of garlic, but then when he squeaked it, it busted out into dust, "I'm talking centuries ago, M'Lord. And judging by what I'm seeing, this tomb is just here for show. She's in an unmarked grave, wrapped in chains, with a stake through her ribs. Coffin purified."

"Why?" McAshton replied frighten.

"Well do you really want your Mum buried next to a vampire?" Rookery hissed.

"No, no, no!" Lord McAshton quickly said, "I loved mother; she always smelt of gardenias"

I suppressed my laughed as Rookery shook his head, "Oh, shut up."

Suddenly, Tony was hanging on to the rod he was originally leaning on. I instinctively reached out to grab him. I watched in terror as Tony's sank further to the ground below. I stopped listening to what Rookery and Lord McAshton were talking about as I tried to grab Tony before he fell.

No luck, "TONY!" I screamed as he fell into the open tomb. I jumped up and ran down the metal staircase.

Both men were startled by Tony's presence. Rookery growled something out but I couldn't understand him.

"Let go of him!" I screeched and tried to loosen his grip on Tony. He threw me against the wall.

"You've made your bed!" He growled at Tony, "No you will sleep in it!" He closed the top of the tomb on Tony.

"And you!" He growled looked at me.

"Let him go you, jerk!" I yelled and lunged for the tomb.

"I told you I would make you pay!" He growled and threw my over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I screeched and began thrashing about.

I felt him swivel back and forth looking for something. He began to kick on a loose tomb until it was open.

"Your turn" He cackled madly as he set me into the tomb.

"No!" I shrieked and tried to stand up but he forced me back down.

Crack.

"What was that?" I screamed. Rookery left a crack, enough for a tiny bit of light.

I shifted and looked at where the light landed.

It. Was. A. Bloody. Skeleton.

I began screaming madly, "Let me out!"

I could hear their voices fade away but I refused to stop screaming. My screaming slowly came to an end when I could barely talk at all.

I pass out into darkness.

'_You are so close to saving them…' A voiced hissed._

"_Saving who? The Sackville-Baggs?" I asked the voice. I tried to feel around in the darkness, but everything was smooth._

'_It's in a place where you've been but never thought to look.' _

"_The amulet?" I asked._

'_It's hidden within forage and grove…'_

"_How about you stop speaking in bloody riddles?"_

'…_Wrapped in centuries old handkerchief.'_

I was sucked out of the darkness by a melodic whistle, similar to the one Gregory taught me, but slightly different.

"Tony?" I rasped, "Who taught you that?"

"Anna" He whispered back.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. I started to whistle too. The same one Gregory taught me too, if I ever needed too, and boy, did I need him right now.

* * *

><p><strong>All right! More screen time for Gregory! Remember if you want a better idea of what she was wearing go to my profile! :)<strong>

**Question, question, question. **

**Have you ever been outside your respective country?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Most of you haven't been outside your respective countries!**

**I've been to Germany and Switzerland. I loved Germany. **

**White Balloons – Sick Puppies**

_I'm holding onto white balloons,  
>Up against a sky of doom,<br>Tell me you see them,  
>'Cause what's inside of me is invisible to most,<br>Even in clear view,  
>I'm sending out a signal to the possibility of you,<br>'Cause right at this moment,  
>I know you're connected to a part of me that I don't even know myself.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gregory's POV<strong>

I heard her call. I kicked open the woven box I was in. I saw Anna and Rudolph already up. "Where are you going?" I hissed.

"You stay here." Rudolph said and tried to close the box again.

"No!" I growled, "Leonora is calling for me."

Anna looked at me. "You taught her the call!" She said excitedly.

"Yes." I hissed, "Now let me out of this thing."

Rudolph began to unlatch the straightjacket as Anna babbled on about how romantic it was that I found my Inamorata.

"Anna, hush." I growled at her and got up from the box, "How do we get out of here. The sun is still up.

Rudolph grinned and grabbed a knight's helmet as Anna walked over holding a red sheet.

"Hold on." I grumbled and walked over to my dad's sleeping area and gently took off the necklace.

I turned around and groaned but put the helmet on. We wrapped the sheet around all three of us and put tinfoil on our shoes.

"Left, right, left, right!" Anna repeated excitedly.

"Anna be quiet." Rudolph hushed her as we marched on.

A man pulled up next to us, "It's their father," Rudolph whispered, "Bend down a little. You are too tall to be Leonora's height."

I grumbled, but listen to him. He was right.

"Leonora! Tony!" The man approached us, "What do you two mean by running off like that you hand me worried sick!"

Uh…

I shrugged in response to his question.

"Well that's not good enough—Wait." Her dad paused, "Leonora is that you under there?"

I nodded.

"I suppose that's Rudolph and Tony?"

I nodded again, pretty sure that both of my siblings shook their head too.

"Well when you two get home tonight we are all having a serious talk!" Her dad looked upset then relaxed, "Go on and play your game."

"That wasn't weird." Anna whine, "He thought I was TONY!"

"Anna hush!" I growled.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right."

I growled as she continued to say left, right.

I kept hearing her call. Where was she?

We eventually come up to a mausoleum.

"Are they in there?" Anna asked as whistles come rushing through our ears.

"I think so." I pushed the door in and Anna closed it behind her. I took of the helmet and kicked off the tinfoil and ran down the steps.

"Leonora?" I called out as I got to the bottom; the only thing down here were…oh no, "Leonora!"

I barely hear my name. She must have been screaming.

I heard Rudolph and Anna pushing open the tomb behind me.

"Leonora?" I said again and pushed one the tomb that was cracked.

"Gregory!" Her voice cracked out and her arms reached for me. That's why she was so scared. There was a skeleton in here. I picked her up and sat her gentle on the floor, "Rookery?"

She nodded and latched on to me.

"Tony!" Rudolph exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah dude!" He grinned, "You heard me!"

"I heard you, my hero!" Anna said happily, "and I wrote you a poem!"

Oh god no.

I kissed the side of Leonora's face, "You will be fine. I'm here." I mumbled.

"Rookery did this!" Tony explained, "And we need to find Elizabeth's tomb before he does."

Rudolph looked confused, "Who's Elizabeth?"

"The women from my dreams; the last holder of the stone!" Tony squawked.

He gasped at a moving rat, "Rudolph! Look!"

I scowled at Anna, who was too busy reciting her poem to notice the boy's plan to follow the rat.

"Let's go!" Tony's annoying voice rang out.

"I am not going to where there are more bodies." Leonora whispered, "I think I know something!"

"What do you know, love?" I asked her as Anna came rushing toward her.

"It's in a place where we've been but never thought to look. It's hidden within forage and grove, within centuries old handkerchief!" She mumbled out, "I had a vision. The voice told me that. But it didn't say where. Only that we've been there!"

"There's a hidden passage way!" I heard Tony call out.

"Anna, follow them and tell them what she heard."

She nodded and ran after the other two.

"Come here, Inamorata." I picked her up again, bridal style.

I carried her up the mausoleum and when I got her outside she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you alright to fly?" I asked her and she nodded her head that was buried in my chest.

I wrapped my arm around her and flew to the cliffs.

**Leonora's POV**

"Where are we going?" I mumbled into Gregory's chest.

"We are going to the cliffs so I can make the call."

I rested my chin on his chest, "Your family?"

He nodded and held me closer to him, "and the rest of the clan." We landed and held my hand all the way to the edge of the cliffs. It was so cold. I really wish I had my sweater.

"Sit. I don't want you far from me when the others come." I sat down next to his feet and wrapped my arm around his leg, shivering. "You're cold? Why didn't you say something?"

"You were busy." I chattered. "Here." He smiled.

He handed me his jacket and I slipped it on over my dress, "Sorry, it's dirty."

I giggled, "It's alright." I snuggled back into his leg.

He took off the necklace, "Isn't that your fathers?"

"Yeah. We use to call the clan together."

I nodded as he began to swing it around. I only hear a light whistling noise.

"It's sounds like a flute."

"Get out of my head." I growled.

I was forced into darkness again, but this time greeted with a vision of images.

_It was Elizabeth and Von running from hunters. Elizabeth ran into my house as Von sacrificed himself to the hunters. Elizabeth dashed up the stairs and into a room. It's Tony's room! _

_She walked forward and realized a floorboard was loose. She ripped the amulet off her neck and tucked it into a handkerchief. She slid the amulet under the floorboard just as the hunters busted into the room._

"LEONORA!" I heard Gregory scream.

"I'm alright…" I pushed myself upward. I face planted into the grass, "The amulet is in Tony's room. In the floor."

"How the hell does that have to do with forage and grove?" He muttered, "I'm sorry for not catching you. I can't stop mid-call."

"Wood came from trees and trees come from groves. You put forage or hay to insolate the floors. It's all right. I understand."

"Do you think your brother knows?"

"I'm assuming yes because we shared the nightmare and the other vision with your father." I answered.

"Do you—" Gregory stopped and looked behind himself. It was Anna.

"We found Uncle Von's grave," She smiled, "Tony, dearest found it actually!"

A few moments later my dad's jeep showed up. Wait, my DAD?

Frederick and his wife stepped out of the car. "Mama! Papa!" Anna called, "We found Uncle Von's grave! Well, Tony found it. He saw the stone in a vision. He and Rudolph are after it now!"

"May their quest be fruitful!" Frederick said as he walked up to Gregory, "Thank you, Gregory."

Gregory turned and smiled. He started to spin the necklace faster and faster until you could hear the high pitch squeals of bats that were flying in from everywhere.

The bat's turned into a humanoid form. Vampires.

They hovered over my dad's jeep.

Suddenly, Gregory began to hiss as one of the vampires touched my hair.

"Don't touch her!" He snarled as he stopped the calling. I looked over at Frederick who was shooing the other members away from the car.

He held out his and to help me up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I shook my head and brought his jacket tighter around myself.

"We only have a few moments more…" I heard Freda mutter to Frederick.

I looked at Gregory, worried.

He smiled grimly and grabbed my hand.

"After all of our wondering, all of our waiting, I've left our fate in the hands of two small boys." Frederick sighed, "It's all my fault. I won't even ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it."

I scowled at him, "I wouldn't underestimate my brother."

He looked at me, shocked that I spoke up.

"I really wouldn't. So don't feel sorry for yourself. Rudolph and Tony are smart. They know where they are going. They know where the amulet is and they WILL be here in time." I glared, "You trusted my brother and I when Rookery attacked you so trust him and you child again to bring the stone back in time."

His jaw slackened for a minute before tightening again.

"Tony's near." Anna said and began to look around.

The clan began to mutter and Mom looked around, "Where?"

"There!" Anna called and pointed towards the sky.

"TOOOOOONY POWER!" He screamed as he landed on the ground with Rudolph.

They both ran up to Frederick, "I think you've been looking for this!" Tony grinned and handed him the amulet.

"I told you!" I sang.

"Thank you, my friend." Frederick grinned back.

"Tony," Mom called then she glanced at me, "Leonora!" I smiled but didn't leave Gregory's side.

Tony ran towards mom and tackled her into a hug.

"The stone of Attamon is ours!" Frederick declared and howls of relief echoed through out the clan. Gregory pulled me into a hug and grinned, fangs showing and all.

Frederick moved to the edge of the cliff, wrapping the chain around his hand and placing the amulet in the rightful place.

Gregory grinned at me and pushed me towards my family. I ran over to them and hugged them.

My family and I watched from the side as I felt deja vu fill my body. It was like the dream all over. Gregory looked up hopefully at the moon then to me, grinning madly.

Frederick began to chant as the stone spun faster and faster. Everyone held their breath waiting for the red beam to shoot out from the sky and into the stone. After a few agonizing seconds it shot out!

Everyone sighed with relief. I watched in horror as a blimp started to move in the way of the beam. Gregory's face broke into terror as the beam went away.

Rookery floated up with a new neon crucifix. He kicked the amulet out of Frederick's hand and snatched up for himself.

"No!" I screamed and ran towards the clan. Everyone was hissing and backing away from the crucifix. "Leonora!" My dad yelled chasing after me.

"Give me that!" I screamed and tackled Rookery again. I watched as the amulet few again. I barreled rolled off of Rookery and got up and slid after the stone.

Rookery went to grab me but Dad was there. He suckered punch Rookery in the face!

I giggled as I held the amulet to my chest. Mom came up next; he held up the neon crucifix to her, "I don't think so!" She glared and punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the face.

Rookery staggered backward and Dad just failed to catch him as he fell off the cliff!

"Leonora! The Amulet!" Gregory hollered as the blimp moved out of the way, "You know what we want! Wish it!"

I looked down at the amulet then at him and nodded. I held it up as the beam of light return.

I watched as the clan became over come with smoke. I looked at Gregory in terror as he ran over to me. "Inamorata!" He pulled my face to the side, "I love you!" He whispered as he pressed his lips against my own. I felt the tickling feeling fade as soon as it arrived. He was disappearing!

"Gregory!" I called as his form disappeared.

The light retracted back to the comet and they were all gone. Tony and I looked at each other sadly.

I walked over to them trying to hold back my tears. Tony ran up to the edge of the cliff looking around. I followed him and so did Mom and Dad. I rubbed my thumb against the jewel.

It was a reminder that they did exist. I didn't dream it all up. I tugged on Gregory's jacket; it was a reminder of what I just lost.

"What did you wish for?" Dad asked, but I didn't answer. I just let the tears fall down my face.

It's been over a month since they disappeared; a month into my depression. I hung his jacket in my closet. Sometimes I would sleep with it but other times I couldn't touch it without breaking into a fit of tears.

I wore the amulet all the time. I couldn't bare the thought of trying to hide it from the world or throwing it away. I wore it, hoping it would someday bring them back to us. Bring him back to me.

I kept the flowers he brought me too. The night we got home after they disappeared I hung them upside down so they would dry upright. I never took them down. They still hang against my wall.

"Let's go to the market!" Mom came in to my room trying to get me to do something, instead of moping.

She sighed, "You can wear you new dress!"

She got me to go shopping and bought me anything I wanted. I got a dress.

I sighed and fiddled with the amulet.

"Your brother and dad are going to be going. Come on. It will be fun!" She pressed.

"I guess." I grumbled and move to sit up.

"Good!" She said smiling, "I'll let you get dressed!"

I nodded and walked into my closet and pulled out the black dress with a sweetheart neckline and empire waist with a white floral design at the bottom. I adjusted the amulet so it sat perfectly. I stopped and looked at Gregory's jacket. I paused to touch it but shook my head. I pulled out my black flats and put them on. I walked down stairs to see my family waiting for me.

"I'm ready." I mumbled. I didn't put make up on. I wasn't trying to impress anyone anymore.

Mom and Dad smiled at me, but Tony was just as bad as I was. We missed them.

The drive to the market was short and uneventful. I had nothing to say, so I didn't say anything at all.

"We are here!" Mom said with enthusiasm.

I put my fake smile on and got out of the car.

We wandered around the market and eventually I got bored and sat on the stonewall facing a house that was recently sold. I watched as a little girl in a little pink dress skipped out and a little boy following her.

She had long blond hair, like Anna's, but it was braided back. I grimaced as that thought trailed to Gregory. They grabbed their suitcases and went to go inside; only the flowers distracted the little girl.

"Rudolph! Anna!" A voice grumbled, "Take you suitcase inside!"

I sat up straighter as a boy that looked my age walked out. He had a mullet, but I couldn't see his face.

It's Gregory!

I whistled. I honestly wasn't expecting the same noise come out again like he taught me. They looked around for the source of the noise and they saw Tony who was staring wide-eyed at them.

They smiled at him.

I watched as Gregory looked around. Was he looking for me?

Suddenly, Frederick and Freda were there, standing behind their children looking confused.

I whistled again and you could see the rush of memories come back to them. My feet began to move on against my will, heading towards them.

I couldn't control my body. Gregory was still looking through the crowd of people.

"Gregory!" I screamed and stopped half way to the family. His whole body lashed around to look at me and the look on his face gave me the courage to run to him. He remembers!

I jumped on to him and wrapped my legs around his hips, "You remember!" I cried.

"Of course I do!"

"Tony, dearest!" Anna called and ran to Tony.

"Tony!" Rudolph called and also followed Anna.

"Anna! Rudolph!" Tony screamed. They hugged each other.

"I was so scared I would never find you!" I sniffled as he put me on the ground.

He grinned at me and kissed me.

I gasped as the sensation came back and so did the melody!

"Inamorata." He whispered on my lips.

"You are wearing the amulet?" He gasped and stared at it.

"I couldn't part with it. I still have your jacket too." I grinned

He grinned, "You're crazy." And kissed me again.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**& Here's my final question for all of you.**

"**To have Sequel or not have Sequel?" (Dude, that sounds SO Asian!)**

**Or, I could do a little spin on another story. Like Beauty and the Beast, or Cinderella. **

**I could actually conjure up a plot line that will send everyone into a spiral for a sequel…or something, right?**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I just wanted to give aheads up to all of you that I am working on the sequel called _When We Walk Away_, it's up so go check it out!

FindSarah


End file.
